


Do You Ever Have Nights Like These?

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attack, Kind of Lazy ngl, Sharing a Bed, it be like that sometimes, sad but fluffy, trauma mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alina and Genya have both been hurt. They can heal together. Requested by Anonymous.
Relationships: Genya Safin/Alina Starkov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Do You Ever Have Nights Like These?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU in which Mal dies. Not because I dislike Mal, I’m actually a bit fond of him, but just for a bit more angst.

The captain of the Royal Guard made her way sulkily to her chambers. Tamar had bid her goodnight, promising to cover her shift, if she would only just rest. Alina was going by Lina Oretsev these days. Two years had passed since the Sun Saint had died.  
There were three deaths, actually. Neither were talked about nearly as much as hers. There was a boy of darkness, a broken boy, named Alexander. And there was a boy of light, a boy of the forest, named Malyen.  
But now there was only Alina left. She’d been given her time to grieve. That had been easy in comparison to the nightmares. The nightmares, the visions, and the flashbacks. Everything she’d endured, everything he’d done to her, was still etched into her skin. She had her brown hair, her darkened eyes, but nothing would change the fact that no matter how much she tried to run from her problems, she was still Alina. The orphan girl who’s childhood had been whisked away from her. The forgotten girl.  
Alina slumped onto the floor in the bathroom, head between her knees. She tried to hold back sobs. Some nights, things were so, so much harder to endure.  
“Alina.” A soft voice crooned. It was Genya. Genya smiled sadly at her. Alina would have been ashamed, had it been anybody else there. But she could trust Genya. She was perhaps one of the few people who could understand what it was like to be manipulated and treated like nothing by every man in your life, what it was like to lose somebody you loved.   
They sobbed together, crouched on the bathroom floor, as the night waned away. Genya stood up, collecting herself, and offered a shaking hand to Alina. She took it, and they both lay down in Alina’s bed, clutching each other tightly.  
“You’re so warm.” Alina whispered into the darkness. She could just make out Genya’s red curls in the moonlight.  
“You’re freezing. I’m going to go get another blanket.” Genya tiptoed away, hurrying back. They whispered together until their eyes closed from exhaustion. Tomorrow would be just as difficult.  
But at least they had each other.


End file.
